(Kali)
Kali (カリ Kari) is a lesbian assassin AKA Killer Lizbo (キラーリズボ Kirārizubo) in the remake game Kings Of Fighters. (I didn't know there was remakes of King of Fighters) HOLD UP! HOLD UP! Wait a minute! Who the heck is Kali?! I never heard of her before. She looks like she's trying to copy Vice. WHAT A RIP OFF. You know that picture she has up looks like a fan art because it doesn't really make me think of Vice. Appearance This is new on here so I wanna talk about how ugly she is so you can get a turn on. So that you know she has a skinny face with a large nose when she goes sideways. But when she looks straight at you grabbing her cudder she has a skinny rat nose with creepy teeth that LOOK LIKE A GOPHER. Oh I forgot to say it's a carrot sideways. Her butt is HUGE with big boobs flapping over her top then there is other weird pictures with her with small titties. Am I allow to say that word on wikia? If not she has small egg shells. Kali Kali also known as Kalika is the Hindu Goddess associated lesbian assassin. Her real name is Kali which means black time death. She is also revered as Bhavatarini. Kali haves two forms of herself the most popular form of her is her short hair one. Her other form is known having blue skin and having two arms. She somehow comes back from the dead and desides to rape Yashiro to cover up her pain. She had a son by him named Larry. Why does it say she's a tit waker? WTF IS THAT?! LOL! Does she go around waking females boobs? UPDATE! * Okay I just figures out what a tit waker is. It's someone that hits people with their boobs. * I heard she runs around with her tits coming out of her shirt. * She likes to smother people with her puss (Copies Shermie) * She kills the people with her legs. * I heard she spreads her kitty cat all over the carpet and humps the drops, then Naughty By Nature's song Written on ya kitten plays as she does so. * She puts fingernails in her puss to make soup. * She has nipples on her gut. Personality She is a violent person, taking great pleasure rapeping men. Her friends and family love her and worship because she possess these qualities except she can turn into this negative ball of hot Cheetos and when this happens, she don’t care about anyone’s feelings. When this happens they still worship her and adore her. I'm turning into a psychic now! LISTEN UP! I predicts that she has what it takes to take a bad situation and turn it around to her advantage. However, she can grow tired. Kali like to talk and socialize. She really enjoys gossip like gossip girls hoes. You typically do not want to be by yourself. You like to be with someone as two heads are better than one or so you believe. Kali tend not to finish what she started when it comes to getting freaky. She makes an excellent host, however just because she's a lot of fun to be around and you‘re smart to boot. <--- the person that wrote this must worship her. She always get her way generally without having to be manipulative. It would bother her to deceive anyone as you are a fair person. What your birthday says about you is that you mind your manners and she clams she doesn't like drama, but she is all over it and a BIG drama queen. In an argument, she would prefer to scream rather than talk.. King of Fighters Kali on 95 heard Rugal kidnapped Peedy and was told to brainwash him. Before doing so, she had sex with him and then she brainwashed him. Making him lose the memory of what happen. After Rugal died at the end of the King Of Fighters 95. She couldn't contain the Orochi power. Kali black mailed mature making her stalk and gawk Iori insted. Later after that game, she gives birth to a baby boy that was named Sheva. AKA also kown as Peedys son. THey knocked out Iori and bring him to the King Of Fighters 96 tournament. At the tournaments conclusions, Goenitz arrived in a thong and there identites were revealed. When Goenitz was defeated by the combinbined efforts of Kyo, Iori, kali and Mature were ccalled upon Genitz to help. However Kali raped the man in front of Mature (Gonitiz). Iroi saw what happen and killed Vice and Matue instead of Kali . Vice wanted to rest in peace, but Kali didn't want that. She made her tag along with her as haunt Iori in his dreams and eventually revealed themselfs to still exist in the mortal realm before the beginning of King Of Fighters Xlll. About The Hoe * She spreads herself on the a car dashboard. * She puts butter between her legs and calls it her muffin. * She is always hitched on Fridays. * She smokes pot on on Tuesdays (On her titty0 * She's gay on Fridays * On Wednesday she goes a nut sack. * She's real high on Mondays. * She's fat on Tuesdays * Sundays she gets fat she eats for free. WTF did I just read?! Gay Stuff * Kali's Quotes Category:Crazy characters